


Sleigh bells ring, are you listening?

by Cerberusia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's January in Akita, and Tatsuya has never seen so much snow in his <i>life</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleigh bells ring, are you listening?

**Author's Note:**

> For a kink meme prompt that read _Based on that one winter pic, Murasakibara seems to get cold easily. Solution: cuddle and hug Himuro who doesn't really mind._ Slightly unseasonal, but never mind.

Outside the Yousen dorms, a field of white stretches far away into the distance. The outside benches are covered completely, and the school buildings all bear a foot of white powder upon their roofs. It hasn't been pristine for a few days: trails of footprints dot the smooth expanse, and slippery walkways have been cleared by compacting it into uneven walls.

It's January in Akita, and Tatsuya has never seen so much snow in his _life_.

Neither has Atsushi, apparently, even though it does actually snow in Tokyo, which is more than can be said for Los Angeles. In a moment of curiosity Tatsuya Googled 'los angeles snow' and found that the record snowfall in L.A. was two inches back in 1932. They must have thought the world was ending. Honestly, he's not entirely convinced the world isn't ending right now. That is a _lot_ of snow. He's sent Taiga pictures and got a lot of exclamation marks back, plus a couple of pictures of his rather less impressive winter wonderland in the capital. Tatsuya recognises the view as being from his balcony.

He'd spent Christmas with Taiga, taking the American view that it was a time to be with family; besides, neither of them had someone to fulfil the Japanese tradition, much as Tatsuya had once hoped. Between their last matches in L.A. and their unexpected reunion in Tokyo, Taiga had turned his attention elsewhere. And why shouldn't he? As usual, he had left Tatsuya behind.

But here, now, he has more immediate problems, like a cold teammate who won't stop whining about _being_ cold.

"Muro-chiiiiiiin." Atsushi is all but hidden under a massive purple blanket on Tatsuya's bed. There's a bag of potato chips on the nightstand, but he hasn't ventured a hand to take one in a while.

"Atsushi," says Tatsuya fondly, indulgently. There's only one way to deal with the petulant-five-year-old act, and that is to act the good older brother. Luckily this role suits Tatsuya just fine.

"Muro-chin, I'm coooold." The blanket is drawn tighter.

"Yes, Atsushi, you've already said that." Tatsuya turns around in his computer chair and watches Atsushi's scrunched expression with amusement. "What would you like me to do about that?"

"Warm me up." Just Atsushi's eyes are visible now. Tatsuya spares a moment to consider the no-doubt unintentional implications of that statement. Atsushi is not stupid by any means - Yousen is reasonably academically selective - but innuendo does tend to go over his head.

"Do you want me to make you a hot water bottle?" He knows he babies his teammate a bit, but he likes Atsushi and likes having someone to look after. If he can't be better than Atsushi at basketball, he can at least be more emotionally mature.

"Nope."

Tatsuya raises an eyebrow and waits. Atsushi's eyes are still fixed on him. After a few seconds, long arms shoot out from the blanket-ball and their hands make grabby motions. Tatsuya considers this gesture, and gives in with grace.

"Honestly, Atsushi," he sighs, taking off his sweater and allowing himself to be enfolded in Atsushi's embrace. It's like being snuggled by an octopus. A very warm octopus: Atsushi may not feel warm, but he gives off heat like a radiator. There's a lot of Atsushi to hug, but the most comfortable position is curled up against his chest, arms tucked in while Atushi's rest around his hips. This is perhaps what makes it so comforting: the feeling of being enfolded, protected.

"Hm," says Atsushi, content at last.


End file.
